


Year 4

by avyakta



Series: Time is our friend [1]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 那一年，他二十六，他三十三。寒冬雪夜里，他们在东京的繁华街头拥吻，旁若无人。而这是他们相恋的第四年。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 相恋十年+啪啪啪30题混搭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.习惯性吻别  
> 13.啃咬喉咙

　　佐伯站在公寓客厅，对着穿衣镜打领带。御堂提着行李箱从卧室出来，从镜中窥见佐伯气鼓鼓的神情，不禁叹了口气。  
　　「好歹也是而立之年的人了，请稍微成熟一点。」

　　回应是拖着长腔的一句：「明明不论怎么看也是无懈可击散发着成熟魅力的好男人？」  
　　灵巧系好领结，佐伯对镜端详着自己的形象，挑了挑嘴角，眉头却难掩几分焦躁。  
　　「…明明是纪念日……」

　　下星期的四周年纪念日，御堂必须赴意大利谈一桩重要的生意，佐伯则不得不在国内留守，照看仍未收尾的几个企划案。  
　　四年来第一次不能在一起过纪念日，御堂心里也觉得遗憾。然而这间意大利公司是AA踏上国际舞台的第一台阶，打下坚实的基础，才能保证日后的道路平稳畅通。

　　走到佐伯身后，御堂抬手帮他整了整衣领：「但凡有其他的办法，我不会在这时候离开，你知道的。」

　　像解除了戒备的河鲀一样，佐伯长吁一口气，垂下双肩。  
　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　御堂无奈地笑，低头亲吻佐伯后颈。  
　　「只有十天，我会尽量提前返回。」

　　「说到做到哦，专务先生。」  
　　说着，佐伯转过身去，覆上御堂的双唇，然后是下巴、耳垂、颈项、喉咙，交替着吻和轻咬，在领子刚好能遮住的地方印上吻痕。  
　　「——请在这标记消失之前回来。」

　　衬衫之下，脉搏之上，远行的人仍带着家的标记。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2.压力爆发/感觉迷茫的时候  
> 1.只穿领带

　　御堂离开的第四天，佐伯开始觉得焦躁。

　　这当然不是两人第一次分开，过去几天里也始终保持着联络，可无论邮件还是视频，终究比不上那个活生生的御堂孝典。

　　『已平安抵达，勿念。』  
　　『下午和客户商谈顺利，意方对我们的企划几乎没有意见，只需进一步敲定细节。』  
　　『在市集上见到一个和你很合衬的打火机，不知不觉买了下来。』  
　　『回到宾馆了，方便的话打给我。』  
　　『想你。』

　　手机里存着他发来的简讯，几乎快要能背下来。通话记录显示，四天内与御堂孝典联络三次，共四十二分钟。

　　又不是刚陷入热恋期的小鬼，稍微分开几天也没什么大不了的——佐伯这样告诉自己。  
　　然而，当Sk○pe在电脑屏幕上弹出窗口，闪烁起御堂的名字时，心跳还是不由自主地快了一拍。

　　现在是日本的晚上十点，和意大利有八小时的时差，御堂那里应该正是下午。  
　　南欧生活节奏较慢，意大利尤甚，和客户的洽谈通常都安排在下午三点之后。之前几天，御堂都是在意大利的晚上、日本的早晨和佐伯联络，今天一早也已经通过电话。在这个时间打来，未免有点奇怪。  
　　想着该不会出了什么事吧，佐伯迅速点下「接听」。

　　缓冲时间慢得人心焦。图标转了好几圈，屏幕上才终于显示出恋人的脸。

　　「御堂，今天怎么有空……」  
　　话还没说完，就见对方睁圆了眼睛，一副难以置信的表情。

　　佐伯猛地想起，自己现在正打着赤膊，上半身只剩一条领带。

　　「我这是……打扰了什么吗？」  
　　收起诧异，御堂露出玩味的笑容，眼底满是促狭。

　　「啊，被你抓到了，我正趁恋人出差抓紧时间和人偷情。」板着扑克脸，佐伯扭头催促床上的空气，「快，抱着衣服从窗口跳出去。」

　　「笨蛋。」御堂轻笑出声，「从那个高度跳下去，你可爱的情人就一命呜呼了。不过比起这个……」  
　　原先调笑的语气瞬间变得严肃：「你又不好好照顾自己，是想感冒发烧？」

　　——果然被骂了。

　　不喜欢长时间开着空调的感觉，御堂离开后，佐伯没把空调设成恒温，而是将温度调高，猛开一阵后再关掉。结果今天出门前忘记了，一进家门仿佛回到夏天。热得脱掉衬衫后看了会儿文件，不知不觉就到了这个时间，说起来倒确实有几分凉意。

　　「不小心把温度调太高了而已，不会感冒的。」  
　　说着，身体毫不配合地打了个喷嚏。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.Can't take my eyes off you  
> 2.拉开拉链的牛仔裤

　　虽然对方尽力板着脸，可佐伯明显看见御堂嘴角抽了抽，一副忍笑的模样。

　　恋人心情似乎不错，他决定试着转移话题。  
　　「比起那个，今天怎么有空在这时候联系？」

　　御堂隔着屏幕白了他一眼，显然看穿了佐伯的把戏，却也不点破，只答道：「意方临时有别的安排，下午的会议被推迟了。」

　　「一有空就跑来视频，御堂先生想我了吗？」  
　　确定他心情真的不错，佐伯得寸进尺地问。

　　「一不留神就只打领带裸奔的家伙，不定期查岗是不行的吧。」

　　「…………」  
　　知道自己会因为这件事被取笑很久，佐伯叹了口气：「等我去拿件衣服穿上。」

　　屏幕那端，御堂却忽然露出暧昧的笑容。  
　　「……穿上衣服之前，不如先来做点热身运动？」

　　「…我就知道！」佐伯瞬间打起精神来，「四天没做，已经忍不住了吧，好色的专务先生～」

　　「是啊，」御堂解开领口一枚纽扣，舒舒服服地靠在椅背上，「来取悦我吧。」

　　佐伯咽了咽口水，心跳变得急促起来。不论在一起多久，御堂总能轻易让他情欲火炽，血脉偾张。  
　　解开松垮垮挂在脖子上的领带，佐伯让丝质料子缓缓滑过自己肩膀。御堂的视线追随着那条赤色的丝绸，沿着斜方肌、三角肌……一路下行。

　　「景色不错？」  
　　佐伯得意扬起嘴角。

　　「继续。」  
　　御堂好整以暇地坐着，指尖敲打着座椅扶手。

　　看来还得再加把劲才行。  
　　把领带丢到一边，佐伯站起身，用手指钩着裤腰，把裤子往下褪了半寸。

　　尽管视频清晰度有限，佐伯还是看见御堂的喉结动了一下。

　　大学加入运动系打下不错的底子，在菊池的三年天天在外面跑业务，和御堂交往后则规律去健身房锻炼，佐伯对自己的身材颇有信心。裤腰边缘露出的人鱼线，恰好是做爱时常受御堂照顾的地方。  
　　用脚拨开碍事的椅子，佐伯动作极缓慢地解开西裤上的挂钩和拉链。屏幕上，御堂咬住下唇，裤子前端已经微微鼓起。

　　「现在在你身边的话，就把这根喂给你，」佐伯抚摸着胯下，从内裤中掏出逐渐硬挺的肉棒。「让你好好舔湿它，在你嘴里变硬……」

　　明显受到撩拨，御堂的手也搭上了裤带。今天他穿着休闲装，下身是勾勒出腿部线条的修身牛仔裤，若隐若现的肌肉轮廓看得佐伯心头发痒。  
　　然而就在御堂伸手去拉裤链的时候，画面却突然停滞，定格在那里。

　　「喂，喂， 御堂？」  
　　没有回应。

　　「可恶，什么破网，听得到我吗？」  
　　幸好，这次隔着屏幕传来御堂的声音：「网络连接好像出了点问题，突然卡住了。」

　　然而视频仍停在御堂拉开拉链的牛仔裤上，从摄像头角度甚至看不见脸。即使对彼此的身体早已无比熟悉，盯着对方胯下通话还是太荒诞了点。

　　「要我重新打过去吗？」  
　　「稍微再等一下看看，刚才缓冲也等了很久。」  
　　「啧，破坏气氛。」

　　又等了几秒，佐伯感到自己的耐心正如海绵体里的血液般一点一滴流走。  
　　「…我重新打过去。」

　　正要挂断重播时，画面又是一闪，恢复了正常，显出恋人凑在屏幕前的脸。

　　「啊，现在好了。」对着镜头，御堂露出安心的表情，下一秒却低头嗤笑起来。  
　　「……视频sex果然不好操作。」

　　的确，两人现在都处在裤子脱了一半的状态，佐伯的性器还露在外面，已经因为受扰而有点疲软。片刻前营造的性感氛围被打断后，眼下的情景只显得狼狈好笑而已。

　　佐伯叹了口气，索性把剩下的全脱掉，赤裸裸坐在电脑前。  
　　「还继续么？」

　　御堂也起身脱光了衣服，眼睛直盯着镜头，唇角弯起傲慢的弧度。  
　　「我什么时候轻言放弃过？」

　　胸口一紧。

　　——即使那个人在地球另一端，心也被握在他手里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.学会了你擅长的事  
> 17.反绑手臂的衬衫

　　关掉电脑，佐伯简单擦了擦刚才留下的精液，连衣服也懒得叠，裸身扑在床上，把脸埋进御堂的枕头。

　　过了这么多天，枕头上御堂的味道早已淡去。佐伯懊恼地翻了个身，双臂交叉在脑后，躺平盯着房间的天花板。明明刚高潮过，仍觉得不满足。射精后的空虚感浪潮般漫上来，淹没片刻前的激情和欢愉。

　　虽然能听见御堂的声音，看见他的样子，却无法碰触他，抚摸他的皮肤，感受他的体温。

　　都怪那些磨磨蹭蹭的意大利佬，佐伯迁怒地想，一个合约到底要谈多久。

　　然而他对该国还是怀着很大的好感——之前和御堂一起去旅游时，在那里可留下了不少美好的回忆。说起来，今天进屋就脱掉的那件衬衫好像正是之前在意大利买的……

　　闭上眼，一年多前的场景历历在目。

　　…………

　　「都说男人给伴侣送衣服，其实是想亲手从对方身上脱下来，然而御堂先生似乎是例外呢……」

　　跪坐在宾馆的king size床上，佐伯身上穿的正是御堂送的西服套装。比起直到五年前仍只买得起廉价西装的佐伯，御堂在打扮上显然要懂行得多。来到以服装和时尚产业闻名的意大利，被年长的恋人拉着买了不少衣服，佐伯恍惚间觉得自己仿佛是被阔商包养的情人，看着男男女女艳羡的目光，倒也颇为有趣。

　　可最有趣的当然还是御堂。乖乖任他打扮似乎勾起了恋人心底潜在的征服欲，现在佐伯衬衫解开了一半，裸露出肩膀，双手反背在身后，用袖子打了个结，动弹不得。御堂站在床前打量着他，眼里写满了欲望。

　　「有人号称专门以捆绑为兴趣，名师出高徒嘛。」  
　　单腿跪在床沿，御堂向他逼近一步。佐伯的心跳快了两拍。  
　　「别挣扎，当心弄皱了衬衫，很贵的。」

　　说着，勃起的性器被恋人隔着布料握住。佐伯倒抽一口气，不自觉咬住下唇。

　　「舒服吗？」御堂问，食指灵巧地摩擦着铃口。佐伯能感觉到，前液已经濡湿了内裤，再这样下去，新买的西裤恐怕也要不保。

　　「等、等等…」自从发现御堂对自己带点气音的声线毫无抵抗力，佐伯就毫无廉耻地充分利用起这个优势。「至少帮我把裤子脱下来，我想直接感受你的手……」

　　果然，御堂屏住呼吸，透过额前碎发直直望着他。  
　　「突然有些懂了……所谓越喜欢越想欺负……」

　　「喂喂，不是吧……」  
　　眼看计划起了反效果，佐伯移动重心，想夺回点主动权，却被御堂一把推到在床。上肢无法保持平衡，他狼狈地陷进柔软的床垫里，交叉的双臂垫在腰后，使胯部淫猥地耸立着。除此之外，这姿势对腿部韧带也是个考验，挣扎想坐起来的时候，不自觉就变成了大开双腿的情态。

　　——不妙，好像越来越危险了。

　　御堂的双臂撑在他两侧，居高临下地俯视着佐伯。

　　「我想看你穿着我送的衣服高潮。」

　　…………

　　已经年过三旬的人了，在和恋人视频sex后又意犹未尽地撸了一发，微妙自得的同时也不免有些沮丧。

　　床边传来手机的简讯铃声，打开发现是御堂发来的，虽然简短，佐伯依然看了好几遍。

　　『早点休息。我会尽快回来的。』

　　明知恋人从不在简讯里说情话，耳边却像是响起了甜蜜的告白。

　　——晚安，孝典。


End file.
